


Another World Epilogue: Tied to You

by closetranger



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chiley, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetranger/pseuds/closetranger
Summary: A really short story explaining how exactly Chase and Riley got all tied up in the beginning of "Here Comes Heximas".





	

 

     Riley and Chase hung red tinsel streamers over the counter in front of the kitchen of the DinoBite Cafe.

  
     "What'd your mom say about you not coming to New Zealand for Christmas?" Riley said latching his end of the streamer to a nail.

  
     Chase smiled at Riley, "I told her I'd come to see her in January with someone special."

  
     Riley looked over at Chase and grinned. "Yeah? Who?" Riley stepped off the stool he used to reach the nail and walked over to Chase.

  
     "I don't know," Chase leapt off his stool and put his hands on Riley's hips.

  
     Riley looked up into Chase's eyes and smiled. The two stood transfixed before Chase reached down and tenderly kissed Riley's lips.

  
     "You know what," Chase continued walking over to a box full of Christmas lights attached to fuzzy balls. "My mum, she doesn't know about me."

  
     " 'Know about you'?" Riley turned his head to the side curiously.

  
     "That I like guys and girls."

  
     Riley nodded his head and pursed his lips. "My mom doesn't know I'm gay."

  
     "You serious?"

  
     "My brother knows about me but she doesn't."

  
     Chase and Riley sat on the floor and began undoing the jumble of lights in the box.

  
     "Well, I'm telling my mum come January."

  
     "Because of me?"

  
     "Maybe," Chase kept smiling at Riley, "but mainly because of me. She needs to know. What about you?"

  
     "Yeah," Riley looked at the lights as they started to unravel in his hands. "I don't know I guess I'm scared of how she'll react."

  
     "Bro, you know she'll still love you. I'm not telling you what to do Riley but I don't think you need to be scared. I met your brother and if your mum is like either of you, she's the sweetest woman on Earth... well, next to my mum."

  
     Riley chuckled and continued unraveling the lights. Chase crawled over to Riley and sat next to him.

  
     "You're going to get us all tangled up," Riley laughed.

  
     "Wouldn't be so bad - tangled up next to you."

  
     Riley raised an eyebrow at Chase and smirked, "let's just get this done hot shot."

  
     Chase kissed Riley on his cheek and then again. "What're you doing?" Riley gave Chase an incredulous grin.

  
     "What's it look like I'm doing?" Chase chuckled as he pretended to unwind the lights.

  
     "Uh, it looks like you're wasting time. We need to get these... things... unknotted."

  
     "Hey look, my mum used to do this thing when I was little, where you wrap the unwound part 'round yer arm, and uh," Chase started trying to tie the unknotted part around his arm. "Yeah like this. So you can keep the parts that are knotted separated from the parts that aren't."

  
     "Okay, lemme try," Riley stood up with Chase and started trying to wind the unfurled cord around his left arm. He tugged on the wire and Chase walked forward like Riley had pulled him. He gave Riley a playful smile as he came close to him.

  
     "Chase!" Riley said with a half smile on his face. "What're you doing?"

  
     "Look up."

  
     Riley looked up as Chase pulled out a ball of mistletoe and held it over his head. He gazed back into Chase's eyes. Chase's smile slowly melted as he neared Riley's face. Riley could feel Chase's breath on his skin. His eyes widened. "Chase," he said softly, "we need to finish this." Chase pulled Riley in with one hand and nuzzled the side of his face making Riley blush.

  
     "Just gimme' a kiss, it's the rule," Chase whispered.

  
     Riley brushed his nose against Chase's. He couldn't resist kissing Chase when he was so close to his face. He touched his lips against Chase's before Chase leaned in and kissed him deeply. Riley threw his arms around Chase's neck, unaware that he slung part of the lighting around Chase's shoulders. When Chase drew away from Riley they realized they'd knotted each other up in the wiring.

  
     "Chase!" Riley said frustrated. "Why'd you kiss me? Now we're all tied up!"

  
     "Uh, you kissed me, bro. Plus, It's not that bad is it?" Chase started chuckling.

  
     "Chase!" Riley tried unknotting himself but recognized they were too deeply entwined.

  
     "See, now you're tied to me forever." Chase started laughing but Riley only found the situation frustrating. As they tried to unravel themselves Chase chuckled harder and Riley grew more irritated.

  
     "This isn't funny Chase," Riley admonished. 

  
     "This is hilarious."

  
     "Would you stop laughing?"

  
     They barely noticed Shelby walk in after feeding one of the baby triceratopses.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Sophia Black "Anchor"


End file.
